


Healing Balm

by asraidevin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angry Cullen, Angry Sex, F/M, One Shot, Smut, a little dom in my Cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asraidevin/pseuds/asraidevin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen needs some soothing after learning more of his former Templar colleagues have turned to the red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Balm

"Is it done?" he growled.

Dani nodded, her head bowed.

Cullen slammed his fist on the desk. "Carroll and Samson and... so many others I knew. All corrupted. Gone. I don't know if the Order can rebuild. If the Circles can return."

She stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She rested her head on his back, feeling his chest rumble with anger.

He turned and pushed her against the wall. His lips attacked hers in a bruising kiss. His tongue stabbed her mouth.

He dragged away, his hand dug into her hair and pulled it back. His open mouth came down on her exposed throat. His stubble burned the soft skin.

He ground his pelvis into hers.

"I'm more addicted to you than I ever was to lyrium. It never tugged at my heart. It never made me feel so much. I never ached like this."

He pinned her to the wall with his golden eyes. She studied them. They seemed tinged green on the edges.

She didn't know how he shed his armor so fast, but he was down to his tunic in what seemed like a flash. Perhaps being trapped in his eyes made time go by slower for her.

He took her hand and pushed it past the waist band of his pants, over his erection. She bit back a groan, her eyes moving to the door. Someone could knock, could walk right in. It sent a thrill through her.

"Look at me," he commanded.

She jerked her attention back to him.

"Don't worry about who's out there. Concentrate on me."

She bowed her head in acquiescence and wrapped her hand around his cock.

He tipped her head up with a nudge of his chin. "Good girl," he murmured against her lips.

A surge of pride rushed unbidden through her. She pleased him. She liked pleasing him.

He took her lips again. His lips like nevarrite, all hard edges and rough.

His hands moved to her waist, unbuttoning her pants, pushing them down, leaving them around her knees. He did the same with his.

He fitted their bodies together and joined them with a hard thrust. No pretense, no foreplay, no gentleness. He needed her, he needed to feel alive.

The thought made her pussy flood. She could soothe him, she could be his healing balm.

She stretched herself on her tiptoes so the angle was better. She put her hands on her shoulders and leaned into the wall behind her while he pounded into her.

It was over within moments. His head sagged on her shoulder, his panting hot through the cloth of her shirt.

She held him, stroking his hair.

He lifted his head, his eyes stroking her face. His kiss was softer this time, his tongue gentle across hers, as if soothing his previous hurts.

“I—”

She cut him off. “You don't need to explain, Cullen. I hope it, I, helped.”

“More than you realize.” He kissed her forehead.

“I have to go. We'll talk later? Tonight?”

He nodded. They untangled themselves and redressed. At the door, she was pulled around. He kissed her once more. “I love you. I forgot to say that.”

She smiled up at him. “I love you, too. See you later.”

He pushed her out the door.

 


End file.
